towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastly Miscarriage of Justice
.jpg| }} 1|battle=20|exp=0}} 2|battle=20|exp=0}} |} 』|gift=x}} Time: Nov 30 (Mon) - Dec 6 (Sun) Rewards for Each Battle= *Summoners will receive 1 drawing chance after participating in each Joint Operation’s battle. |-|Mission Clearance Rewards= *The remaining drawing chances will be determined by comparing the Personal Progress with other Summoners. *If your Personal Progress is exactly the same as other Summoners, the one who participates in Joint Operation first would have a better Personal Progress. *“Mission Clearance Rewards” can be found in Joint Operation “Rewards” when the progress of each mission reaches 100%. |-|Personal Accumulated Rewards= *“Twisted Morals – Qiongqi” x 1 will be awarded to the member who completed the mission for 30 times or above and had completed both “Extreme” and Challenge” in difficulties. *“Personal Accumulated Rewards” will be distributed at the end of each Joint Operation event, and can be found in “Community” -> “Reward”. |-|Top 100 Guilds= Competing for the Honor of Top 100 Guilds in “Beastly Miscarriage of Justice” *The Top 100 Guilds will receive a Golden Emblem in recognition of excellence! *Guilds in both Traditional Chinese Version and English Version will be counted in the same Top 100 Guilds ranking system, which means their Guild Score will be counted together. Guilds will also be categorized in two different groups: Category I (Guild Level 1 – 10) and Category II (Guild Level 11 – 16). *Top 100 Guilds ranking will be announced after the event, please stay tuned for the latest news on TOS Fans Page and Official Website. 5 Minutes Time Limit |hp=1586490|def=260|coin=|note= }} |hp=1635470|def=240|coin=|note= }} 14032|turn=2 |hp=18792600|def=2470|coin=|note= }} |hp=3292560|def=830|coin=45|note= }} |hp=1635470|def=240|coin=376|note= }} |hp=2113070|def=1060|coin=38|note= }} |hp=2057400|def=1000|coin=38|note= }} |hp=2182210|def=1110|coin=38|note= }} }} }} |hp=3215960|def=1560|coin=42|note= }} |hp=3026640|def=1540|coin=42|note= }} |hp=3004120|def=1630|coin=42|note= }} |hp=3328620|def=1520|coin=42|note= }} |hp=1389480|def=870|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3818370|def=1610|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3612370|def=1000|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3764010|def=1090|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1213540|def=1770|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3383510|def=1510|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1431400|def=1640|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3137970|def=1490|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1623260|def=1110|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3296590|def=1640|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3209450|def=980|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1218960|def=870|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3016520|def=930|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1211160|def=910|coin=125|note= }} |hp=858910|def=910|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1323440|def=630|coin=40|note= }} |hp=3315760|def=650|coin=40|note= }} |hp=3981900|def=1710|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3358790|def=1430|coin=125|note= }} |turn=2 |hp=3767040|def=1310|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3395120|def=810|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1349350|def=830|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3140220|def=810|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1225810|def=850|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1265400|def=1030|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3025630|def=1330|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3570330|def=1280|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3091080|def=1560|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1431910|def=1650|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3218860|def=870|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3107140|def=800|coin=100|note= }} |hp=3324120|def=1910|coin=100|note= }} |hp=3842490|def=1070|coin=100|note= }} |hp=3188890|def=900|coin=100|note= }} |hp=3817970|def=1050|coin=100|note= }} |hp=3136640|def=1010|coin=100|note= }} |hp=3888520|def=890|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1432910|def=1440|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3892330|def=1760|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3649410|def=1600|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3763300|def=1310|coin=125|note= }} |hp=5098970|def=2260|coin=3000|note= }} |hp=3040330|def=1080|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3322150|def=1280|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3833700|def=1940|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3965020|def=1320|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3490290|def=1230|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4178050|def=1840|coin=1250|note= }} |hp=4641690|def=2290|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4534300|def=1920|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4967400|def=2460|coin=125|note= }} |hp=14383080|def=2020|coin=125}} |hp=5892620|def=2090|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3375950|def=1490|coin=38|note= }} |hp=7367380|def=1710|coin=38}} |hp=3756570|def=1250|coin=38|note= }} |hp=1337740|def=1980|coin=38|note= }} |hp=7561120|def=1500|coin=38}} |hp=5478990|def=1590|coin=1250|note= }} |hp=4959450|def=1930|coin=1250|note= }} |hp=4061750|def=2320|coin=11|note= }} |hp=3031950|def=630|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3115850|def=680|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3106570|def=700|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3330600|def=640|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4772080|def=2410|coin=125|note= }} |hp=7636580|def=980|coin=38}} |hp=3055760|def=1400|coin=38|note= }} |hp=8029230|def=1450|coin=38}} |hp=3682300|def=1070|coin=38|note= }} |hp=3139390|def=1550|coin=38|note= }} |hp=4937360|def=2020|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=2324870|def=2110|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4866710|def=1790|coin=125|note= }} |hp=488730|def=2450|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3260500|def=1550|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4423070|def=2000|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3747380|def=1970|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3374810|def=1150|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1155220|def=1930|coin=125|note= }} |hp=7903360|def=930|coin=125}} |hp=3448780|def=830|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1256480|def=620|coin=38|note= }} |hp=3033550|def=580|coin=38|note= }} |hp=12213900|def=1540|coin=125}} |hp=1618320|def=2130|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1698240|def=2180|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1377720|def=1500|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1594530|def=2340|coin=125|note= }} 10493|turn=2 |hp=4593980|def=1810|coin=125|note= }} |hp=12093720|def=2250|coin=125}} |hp=100000|def=2260|coin=125|note= }} |hp=5006900|def=2180|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4381200|def=1520|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1267600|def=1700|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3963950|def=1740|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3652730|def=1790|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3878280|def=1100|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3474050|def=1220|coin=125|note= }} |hp=5193200|def=1500|coin=1500|note= }} |hp=3189440|def=1960|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=3004080|def=1530|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=3650900|def=1930|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=3648450|def=1280|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=1151210|def=1920|coin=2000|note= }} |hp=4373780|def=2450|coin=1500|note= }} |hp=5073010|def=1770|coin=1500|note= }} |hp=1684770|def=1560|coin=200|note= }} |hp=5498090|def=1530|coin=125|note= }} |hp=14483040|def=1680|coin=2000}} |hp=1517740|def=2160|coin=1250|note= }} |hp=4515060|def=2370|coin=1500|note= }} |hp=4787590|def=1880|coin=1250|note= }} |hp=2498800|def=1800|coin=400|note= }} |hp=14810650|def=2190|coin=5000}} |hp=5366240|def=2080|coin=5000|note= }} |hp=3638350|def=1750|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3721160|def=1650|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3801360|def=1280|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3844870|def=1030|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3254540|def=1870|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3528580|def=1140|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3531950|def=1500|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3719410|def=1730|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3074360|def=1850|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3251040|def=1980|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4114700|def=1540|coin=5000|note= }} |hp=5994640|def=2250|coin=60|note= }} |hp=1067830|def=1520|coin=30|note= }} |hp=3016120|def=800|coin=30|note= }} |hp=1512960|def=1740|coin=30|note= }} |hp=3872550|def=1760|coin=30|note= }} |hp=1077920|def=970|coin=30|note= }} |hp=2402860|def=2470|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4727840|def=1570|coin=125|note= }} |hp=5190730|def=2060|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4253080|def=2370|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1466310|def=1650|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3576190|def=1640|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3770140|def=1310|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1368820|def=1700|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3606310|def=1340|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3976770|def=1090|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1870610|def=1550|coin=275|note= }} |hp=2748970|def=2190|coin=275|note= }} |hp=5173320|def=1860|coin=275|note= }} |hp=4948110|def=2230|coin=275|note= }} |hp=4739890|def=2230|coin=275|note= }} |hp=100000|def=2220|coin=|note= }} |hp=1620860|def=960|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3865400|def=1030|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1687320|def=960|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1587390|def=1160|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3797890|def=1000|coin=125|note= }} |hp=3783620|def=1280|coin=100|note= }} |hp=2745040|def=620|coin=53|note= }} |hp=3478230|def=1220|coin=100|note= }} |hp=3808730|def=1350|coin=100|note= }} |hp=3645080|def=1320|coin=100|note= }} |hp=2850890|def=750|coin=53|note= }} |hp=3587140|def=1400|coin=100|note= }} |hp=5057980|def=2080|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1327230|def=2040|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4339820|def=2310|coin=125|note= }} |hp=1893240|def=2090|coin=125|note= }} |hp=5309060|def=2540|coin=125|note= }} |hp=4789700|def=1920|coin=130|note= }} |hp=5443710|def=1830|coin=130|note= }} |hp=5603930|def=1860|coin=130|note= }} |} 5 Minutes Time Limit |hp=1586490|def=260|coin=376|note= }} |hp=1635470|def=240|coin=376|note= }} 11898|turn=2 |hp=18792600|def=2470|coin=7470|note= }} |- !colspan=9 |'The monsters for battle 2 - 19 have the same stats and skills as those in ''Judgment of Twisted Morals above, but not all monsters will appear in this stage''' |} zh:背德凶獸的裁決 Category:Joint Operation